


I Forgive You

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Are you ready to comply?’  “I’m happy to comply.”</p>
<p>When the team goes to rescue Skye, all they know is that she's taken quite a beating.  What they don't know is that the hacker isn't quite herself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Skimmons...or anything for that matter. Please bear with me.

“Skye...please…”

 

Skye only tightens her grasp on Jemma’s neck, squeezing tighter as she growls angrily.

 

“Skye, this isn’t you,” Jemma breathes out, barely able to string her words together because of how much force is being used to slowly crush her windpipes.  “You don’t-.....don’t have to-to do this.”

 

“S-...Simmons…?”

 

“Yes.  It’s me, Skye.  Skye, it’s me, Jemma.  Please...you have to wake up.  They’ve brainwashed….you…...wake…...up…….please, Skye…………….please.”  Jemma weakly watches as Skye shakes her head a few times, her eyes briefly flashing recognition before they go back to being cold and lifeless.  She gasps for air, using all the strength she has to fight against the hand wrapped around her throat.  She could’ve sworn she was finally getting through to Skye.  Whatever they’re doing to her must be really overpowering.

 

‘Take a deep breath.’ “No…”  ‘Clear your mind.’ “No!” ‘Are you ready to comply?’ “No, please no….”

 

“Skye...you can…..fight...it….” Jemma whispers between her gasps for precious oxygen.  She knows that they’ve planted something in Skye’s ear, knows that they’re communicating with her right now because they know the hacker is trying to fight them.  “Skye….”

 

‘Are you ready to comply, Agent Skye?’  “N-no!”  ‘Are you ready to comply?’ “No!  I’m not!  Please don’t make me do this!  Please!  I’ve already hurt Coulson and everyone else...please!”  ‘Are you ready to comply?’

 

Skye slowly drops her head to look away from Jemma, the scientist now desperately trying to intake any form of air, opening and closing her mouth to hope that it manages to give her something.

 

‘ _Are you ready to comply_?’  “I’m happy to comply.”  Jemma lets the tears flow when Skye looks back up at her, all control over her mind and body gone.

 

“I forgive you….” Jemma rasps.

 

It’s the last thing she manages to say before the world around her goes black.

 

****Four Hours Earlier****

 

Hunter and Trip kick the door down, immediately bringing their guns up to defend themselves, but bring their weapons down when they confirm that there’s no threat.  Coulson quickly follows them inside, Jemma hot on his trail while Bobbi stays outside and guards the hallway.

 

“Skye!” Coulson shouts, running over and kneeling on the floor beside Skye’s body, her wrists chained to the wall behind her.  Raina is in the same condition as Skye across the dark room, but Coulson leaves her for Trip and Hunter to take care of.

 

“Mmmm…” Skye hums, her brows furrowing as she slowly starts to come back to consciousness due to all the noise around her.

 

Jemma brings her two fingers up to Skye’s pulse point, sighing in relief when she finds a steady beat, nodding at Coulson to affirm that she’s still alive.  She’s heavily bruised and seems to have taken quite the beating, but she’s alive.

 

“We need to get them out of here.  Let’s go!” Coulson orders.  Bobbi runs in to help Coulson and Jemma carry Skye’s body while Lance and Trip grab Raina’s body, they all quickly navigating their way back to the Bus.

 

***

 

“Ugh...what happened?”

 

“I was hoping _you_ would know,” Jemma says sadly, leaning a bit over Skye to stick in the last IV line.  

 

“I know I got beat up, but...that’s pretty much it.” Skye mutters, watching Jemma as she checks her vitals.

 

“I’m afraid that doesn’t help me much.  Anything before that?”

 

“I saw my father…”  Jemma pauses, her body tensing up a bit from the mention of the man that’s caused Skye so much pain.  “We talked.”

 

“I’d assume so.  He’s been waiting quite a while to see you.”  Jemma takes one last blood sample, then steps back from the bed.  “Anything else happen?”

 

“No.  Nothing else happened.” Skye says, her voice sounding a bit monotone.

 

“You sure-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jemma narrows her eyes.  “Skye...are you feeling alright?”

 

“I got beat up.”

 

“I meant mentally.”

 

“I got beat up.”

 

“Uhm, excuse me for a moment.  I’m just going to go talk to Coulson for a bit.  You stay put, okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jemma nods hesitantly, watching Skye as she exits the room slowly, trying to figure out what’s wrong with Skye and why she’s acting so...weird.

 

***

 

“Sir, we have a slight problem.”

 

“She’s going to be alright, right?”  Coulson and May look at her expectantly, Lance and Trip also looking up from their card game to wait for Jemma’s answer, Fitz and Mack secretly watching from the corner of their eyes as they sit on the side.

 

“Physically, yes, she’s going to be perfectly fine.  But...I think there’s something wrong with her _mentally_.  She’s speaking with a weird monotone voice, and her answers are a bit odd.”

 

“Well, we did just have to rescue her from Hydra.  Who knows what the dirty bastards could’ve done to her?” Lance comments.

 

“Hopefully it’s just her trying to recover from whatever torture they might’ve put her through.  For now we’ll just have to wait and monitor her.” Coulson says reassuringly.  “May, could you please connect the server to the medical room?”

 

May nods her head, marching over to tap a few buttons on the monitor system, the screen suddenly changing to show Skye’s empty hospital bed.

 

“Wrong room,” Coulson says, chuckling at May.  He stops laughing when he sees that she makes no move to change the server.

 

“That’s the room she was assigned to,” May states.  Coulson turns to look at Jemma, both of them sharing a panicked glance.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine, sir.  I asked Bobbi to help me keep an eye on her.  If anything happened, Bobbi would’ve reported it by now-”

 

“Skye’s out!”  Everyone turns around, their eyes widening when they see Bobbi standing in the doorway, blood streaming out of her nose and down her forehead, her bottom lip busted and her left arm clutching her stomach.  

 

“What?!” Jemma and Coulson exclaim at the same time.

 

“I-I was watching her, and once Jemma was gone she pulled out all the IV’s and got up from the bed.  I ran in to stop her, but she just attacked me.  She managed to get me pretty good, and while I was down she must’ve escaped the room-”

 

Gunfire and various shouts of pain echoing outside in the hallways causes everyone to freeze, Bobbi ending her explanation.  The lights slowly start to flicker before the power goes out completely, leaving them all standing there in the darkness.

 

“Was that Skye?” Trip asks.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.  Mack, Fitz, take care of Bobbi.  Trip and Hunter, you guys come with me.  May go with Jemma.  We need to find Skye and figure out what’s going on.”

 

***

 

Skye peers her head around the corner, the bodies she shot down earlier being the only thing in the hallway.  She slowly rises to her feet, taking a tentative step out from her hiding spot, the gun in her hands held out in front of her and ready to shoot.

 

‘Let’s finish the job, shall we?  Get rid of Bobbi Morse and anyone in the vicinity.’  Skye narrows her eyes, subtly nodding at the command she hears through the implanted device in her ear.  

 

Just a little while ago she was watching Coulson, Hunter, Trip, May, and Jemma run out of the debriefing room, meaning that Bobbi was most likely still inside.  It was obvious that Bobbi would run and tell everyone what had happened after Skye got the best of her in the medical room, she taking that time to change into her uniform she wears out in the field and get rid of as many threats as possible before shutting the power off.

 

She slowly approaches the room, hearing the sounds of Bobbi’s groans of pain while someone treats her wounds.  ‘Finish them, Skye.’  The hacker barges into the room and shoots Bobbi in the chest, her gun quickly moving to fire a bullet into Mack’s forehead before it moves to aim at a shaking Fitz.

 

“Skye...what are you doing?  Please...don’t shoot…”

 

The gun shakes in Skye’s hands, her body starting to tremble much like Fitz.  ‘Take a deep breath.  Clear your mind.   _Are you ready to comply?_ ’  “I am happy to comply.”  Her finger puts pressure on the trigger and Fitz falls to the ground.

 

***

 

“Sir, do you think they might’ve brainwashed her?” Trip asks, keeping his voice as quiet as possible as they roam the pitch black hallways.

 

“You really think her daddy would let them do that to her?” Lance asks doubtfully.

 

“Lance is right, he wouldn’t…” Coulson says,  “...unless they’ve gotten him to comply as well.”

 

“Director Coulson.”  The three men freeze, watching Raina appear in front of them, a smirk plastered on her face.

 

“You got out?!” Coulson asks.

 

“I’ll admit it was a bit challenging, but once Skye cut the power it was pretty easy to escape.”

 

“What did you do to her?”

 

“Me?  Oh now Coulson, you know it’s not nice to jump to conclusions-”

 

“We know you did something to her, so drop the act lady,” Lance interrupts.

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

“Did her father do it?” Trip asks.

 

“Her father had nothing to do with it, I assure you.  In fact, he tried to save us.”

 

“‘Us’?  Did they do the same thing to both you and Skye?” Coulson wonders.

 

“She put up more of a fight than I did, but in the end we were both happy to comply.”

 

“They brainwashed you!”

 

“No, Coulson.  They set us _free_.”

 

“Raina, listen to m-”

 

Trip and Lance fall to the ground with pained groans, Coulson turning around to find Skye standing at the other end of the hallway, aiming the barrel straight at him.

 

“Skye-”  The sound of the shot echoes through the hallway, Raina smiling at the three limp bodies on the floor while Skye walks over to her.

 

“Did you get it?” Skye questions once she’s beside Raina.

 

“It was right where you said you left it,” Raina replies, holding up the hard drive.  “You’ve done a good job here, Skye.  You’re much more skilled than I assumed.  Are you ready for the next task?”

 

“Hail Hydra.” is all Skye replies with.

 

“Hail Hydra.” Raina says back, admiring the merciless determination in Skye’s eyes.

 

The two go their separate ways to complete the mission.

 

***

 

“What was that?” Jemma asks, jumping at the loud thud from somewhere up ahead.  It’s pitch black so of course her imagination is going wild.

 

“You stay here, I’ll go check it out.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“You have the Icer, right?”  Jemma nods.  “Then you’ll be fine.  Just stay here, I’ll be back.” May says, walking ahead and looking down both hallways before choosing a direction to investigate.

 

Jemma tries to get herself to stop shaking, but it deems to be a pretty difficult task when she notices the Icer starting to rattle in her hands.  Skye might possibly be trying to kill them, she has no idea where everyone else is, and on top of that it’s dark and scary.  She’s a scientist.  Why must she have to deal with these situations?

 

There’s a clunk from the direction May went, and it snaps her out of her thoughts.  She looks from side to side, very violently aware that that noise could mean she’s alone now.  “May?” she calls out, hoping she gets a response.

 

She doesn’t.

 

“Oh, this is awful.”

 

“I’d say.  Surprised you’re still alive.”  Jemma whirls around, the Icer in her hand flying up in front of her face, her eyes screwed shut.  “Now how do you expect to defend yourself with your eyes closed?”

 

Jemma pops one eye open, her other eyes soon slowly opening as well when she spots Raina.  Raina hasn’t physically hurt anyone before when they were dealing with her, so she calms down and lowers her gun.

 

“What’s going on?” Jemma questions, her heart beating rapidly.  “Answer me!  What have you done with Skye?!”

 

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you?”

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

 

Jemma jumps back while Raina quickly turns around, only to be welcomed by Skye’s fist colliding with her face, knocking her to the ground.  Jemma hardly believes that one hit would be able to bring Raina unconscious, but that’s not important right now.  What’s important is that Skye is standing above Raina’s still body, her eyes soon lifting to meet Jemma’s.  The scientist lets out a small little squeak, turning to run away.

 

“Wait!”

 

Jemma freezes, her hand tightly grasping the gun in her hand.

 

“Simmons, please.  I know you’re afraid, but you have to believe me.”  Jemma can hear Skye approaching her.  She wants to run, but she also wants to see what Skye has to say.  “It was Raina, Jemma.  I know you guys think this was all me, but it was Raina.”

 

“Then why were you acting so weird with me earlier?  Why did you attack Bobbi?”

 

“I knew Raina was watching, so I kept the answers to myself because I didn’t want her to know anything.  I attacked Bobbi because she was stopping me from finding Raina...she was stopping me from protecting you.”

 

Jemma slowly turns, her heart breaking at the sight of Skye’s tears.

 

“Oh Skye...thank you.”  Jemma launches herself into Skye, arms wrapping around her neck while Skye uses her arms to grasp her waist.

 

“I knew what she was ordered to do, but I didn’t have time to say anything...now they’re all hurt.”

 

“Shhh...it’s okay, Skye.  We’ve got her now, and maybe May is still out there.  We’ll be fine.”

 

“I saw their bodies, limp on the floor....they’re hurt, Simmons, and I couldn’t save them,” Skye cries into Jemma’s shoulder.  “I was scared I wouldn’t be able to save _you_ either.”

 

“But you did, Skye.  I’m safe, thanks to you.”  She feels Skye’s arms tighten around her, and she knows she won’t start complaining any time soon because she loves when Skye holds her.  She feels so special and loved, even now when they’re in such a dark situation.

 

“I love you, Simmons.  God, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Skye.” Jemma whispers, tilting her head up to press a kiss to the wound on Skye’s cheek.  

 

‘Eliminate Jemma Simmons.  We have no use for her anymore.’  Skye hugs Jemma closer to her, pressing her lips against the scientist’s to try and distract herself from the orders given to her.  Jemma quickly kisses back, gently placing her hand on Skye’s cheek to pull her closer.  ‘Kill her.’  Skye squeezes her eyes shut, tears running down her cheeks when the small part of her mind that she has control over realizes that this will be the last moment she spends with Jemma.

 

Jemma pulls away all too soon, looking up into Skye’s eyes with so much love that it makes the hacker’s heart clench.  “We should go look for May, see if she’s alright.”  Jemma breaks away from Skye’s hold to start down the hallway May went down minutes ago, but stops once she sees that the hallway lights are on.

 

The gears in her brain start to work, and things start to click into place.  The hallway May went down was a dead end except for a small walkway at the end, but the only way to have access to it is to use a lanyard.  The person who cut the power must’ve left this small section of the building still running with power because they knew they would need to access the walkway.  Raina was behind Jemma after May disappeared, but she doesn’t have a lanyard yet, meaning it would have been impossible for her to have attacked May and get into the hallway behind Jemma.

 

“Something wrong, Simmons?” Skye asks, and Jemma suddenly feels like she’s going to throw up.

 

A flash of Skye attacking Raina from behind pops up in Jemma’s mind, and she realizes that Skye does in fact have a lanyard, gaining her access to that walkway, she being the only one who possibly could since everyone else has been attacked, and that means that she was the one who must’ve taken out May, and- _oh no_ …

 

“Get away from me-”

 

“Simmons?”  Skye tries to reach out to touch her forearm, but Jemma pushes her away.

 

“You lied to me!  It _was_ you!  Raina was just helping you, wasn’t she!?  Wasn’t she!?”

 

“Simmons-”

 

“Tell me the truth, Skye!”

 

Skye is silent for a while, staring into Jemma’s angry eyes.

 

“Looks like we’ve been found out.  Are we gonna kill her now?”  Jemma glances down at Raina slowly getting up from the floor, her suspicions being proven correct.

 

“How could you?” Jemma asks.

 

“Skye?” Raina calls.

 

“Shut up.” Skye barks, turning and firing a bullet into Raina’s leg, quickly making her shut her mouth and fall to the ground.  She turns back to focus on Jemma, her fists clenching at the sight of the tears falling down the scientist’s cheeks.  “Simmons…”  ‘Finish her, Skye.’  Skye shakes her head, not wanting to hurt Jemma.  ‘ _Are you ready to comply?_ ’  Skye’s pupils suddenly dilate, her eyes becoming glazed over.

 

“I am happy to comply,” she responds, that monotone voice from earlier taking over again.

 

Jemma gasps, suddenly realizing what’s happened to Skye.  She quickly brings up her Icer, but Skye unarms her in the blink of an eye, holding her wrist while her other hand drops the gun onto the floor, her foot kicking it away.  Jemma tries to twist her arm free, but Skye just turns her around and wraps her arm around her neck, putting her into a choke-hold.

 

“Skye, please let me go!”

 

“My compliance will be rewarded.” Skye states, no feeling whatsoever behind her tone.

 

Jemma grits her teeth, slamming the back of her head against Skye’s forehead, her foot stomping down on Skye’s, bringing her elbow back to jab it against Skye’s gut when she releases her hold.

 

Skye stumbles back in pain, but Jemma barely has a second to re-calibrate before Skye is letting out a growl, charging towards her.  Suddenly there’s a hand around her throat and her body is being slammed back against the wall, her body being lifted off the ground.

 

“Skye...please…”

 

Skye only tightens her grasp on Jemma’s neck, squeezing tighter as she growls angrily.

 

“Skye, this isn’t you,” Jemma breathes out, barely able to string her words together because of how much force is being used to slowly crush her windpipes.  “You don’t-.....don’t have to-to do this.”

 

“S-...Simmons…?”

 

“Yes.  It’s me, Skye.  Skye, it’s me, Jemma.  Please...you have to wake up.  They’ve brainwashed….you…...wake…...up…….please, Skye…………….please.”  Jemma weakly watches as Skye shakes her head a few times, her eyes briefly flashing recognition before they go back to being cold and lifeless.  She gasps for air, using all the strength she has to fight against the hand wrapped around her throat.  She could’ve sworn she was finally getting through to Skye.  Whatever they’re doing to her must be really overpowering.

 

‘Take a deep breath.’ “No…”  ‘Clear your mind.’ “No!” ‘Are you ready to comply?’ “No, please no….”

 

“Skye...you can…..fight...it….” Jemma whispers between her gasps for precious oxygen.  She knows that they’ve planted something in Skye’s ear, knows that they’re communicating with her right now because they know the hacker is trying to fight them.  “Skye….”

 

‘Are you ready to comply, Agent Skye?’  “N-no!”  ‘Are you ready to comply?’ “No!  I’m not!  Please don’t make me do this!  Please!  I’ve already hurt Coulson and everyone else...please!”  ‘Are you ready to comply?’

 

Skye slowly drops her head to look away from Jemma, the scientist now desperately trying to intake any form of air, opening and closing her mouth to hope that it manages to give her something.

 

‘ _Are you ready to comply?_ ’  “I’m happy to comply.”  Jemma lets the tears flow when Skye looks back up at her, all control over her mind and body gone.

 

“I forgive you….” Jemma rasps.

 

It’s the last thing she manages to say before the world around her goes black.

 

***

 

Skye wakes up with a groan, her head throbbing and her back aching.  She blinks a few times to get adjusted to the lighting in the room, slowly lifting her head to try and see her surroundings.

 

The barrel of a gun presses against the side of her head and she instantly freezes, her eyes going wide in shock.  She quickly raises her arms in surrender.

 

She sees Coulson nod to the person holding the gun up to her head, it quickly moving away.  

 

“Sorry.  We just wanted to make sure it was the real you,” Bobbi says, setting the gun down.

 

“Wait, how are you guys still alive?  I shot you guys-”

 

“Yeah, with this.”  Coulson holds up the Icer that Skye was using when under Hydra’s control.

 

Skye frowns.  “I was just using an Icer?”

 

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Coulson teases.  “This is the gun you use out in the field, so that’s what you grabbed when you changed into your uniform.  Luckily, the brainwashed you didn’t know the difference.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Skye sighs, letting go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.  “I would never be able to forgive myself if I had actually killed you guys.”

 

“Mack and Bobbi woke up first and went out to look for us to make sure we were okay.  When Bobbi found you and Jemma, she shot you in the back with Jemma’s Icer she found on the floor.”

 

“Well thank goodness she-wait, Simmons!  Where is she!?  Is she okay?!  Her body went limp, did I-”

 

“Jemma is alive.”  Skye immediately calms down.  “She blacked out for a bit, but we were able to get her back.  When Bobbi found you two Jemma had only just let herself go.”

 

“Thanks, Bobbs.  I owe you one.”  Bobbi rolls her eyes, but Coulson and Skye don’t miss the way her lips twitch up into an amused smile.

 

***

 

“Simmons?”

 

Jemma looks up from the book in her hands, placing it on the side when she sees who’s calling for her attention.

 

“Oh, hello Skye.” she greets, a bright smile on her face.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jemma frowns.  “Skye, it’s quite alright-”

 

“No, it’s not.  I almost killed you, Simmons.  I...I choked you.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Skye.  They brainwashed you.  They made you do it.  I know you didn’t want to.  I saw how you tried to fight it.”

 

“I obviously didn’t fight it hard enough…”

 

Jemma gets up from her seat, wrapping her arms around Skye’s neck much like she did a few nights ago.  Skye hesitates, but slowly ends up wrapping her arms against Jemma’s petite waist, tugging her closer.

 

“I told you then, and I’ll tell you again.  I forgive you.  I forgive you, Skye.  It wasn’t you, and I know that.”

 

“I stalled for as long as I could.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I tried to stop it.”

 

“I know.”

 

Both of them don’t say anything for a few minutes, deciding instead to just hold each other and appreciate the warmth the embrace brings them both, love and intimacy radiating between them.  Skye brought one of her hands up to touch Jemma’s cheek with such tenderness that it almost made the scientist’s heart burst.

 

“Did you mean it?” Jemma whispers, her eyes glancing down at Skye’s lips for a brief second.  “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

 

“Yes.”  Jemma smiles, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Skye’s mouth.  “Did you mean it when you said you loved me back?”

 

“Of course I did.  I thought that was quite obvious,” Jemma answers before pressing her lips fully against Skye’s.  Skye smiles into the kiss, giggling at the squeak Jemma emits past her lips when Skye’s hand sneaks into the back pocket of her jeans, squeezing slightly.  

 

Jemma breaks the kiss, slapping the hacker’s arm.  Skye just winks, tugging her closer so she can press a sweet kiss to the tip of Jemma’s nose.

 

“Hey, so maybe later on we can-”  Skye stops talking mid-sentence, falling into Jemma’s arms.  The biochemist looks over Skye’s head, her lips twitching up into a small smile (that she tries to fight) when she sees May standing in the doorway, Icer in her hand.

 

“I hardly think that was necessary,” Jemma comments, though the smile is still there.

 

“What?  She gave me a concussion, so it only seems fair.” May says with that sly smile on her face that they rarely get to see.

 

“She already feels terrible for what she’s done.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t get my personal payback.  She needs to learn not to attack her SO.”

 

May walks away with a smirk, leaving Jemma behind to take care of Skye’s limp body.

 


End file.
